Could We Ever Be Together?
by P3Forever16
Summary: Remember that emotional scene between Lucas and Hanna in 7x16 after the Liars confronted Lucas about his graphic novel with Charlotte? His last confession of his love for Hanna led us to believe that they might kiss, but instead he walked away and she closed the door behind him, symbolizing the end of their story. But a question stayed on their minds...Could they ever be together?


**Could We Ever Be Together?**

"What's worth losing everything?"

Hanna asked that question which lurked on her brain as she tried to understand why in the world someone would risk their extravagant lifestyle full of beaches, condos, and fancy cars that was perfectly fine before she stepped back into his life only months ago. She couldn't wrap her mind around it until the words echoed from her close friend…

"YOU."

Lucas uttered the word like it was his last testament, his final confession to the woman of his dreams. After he spent the first years of high school watching her beautiful, blonde hair bounce along her back and her curvy body walk the halls from a distance and becoming close friends with her over the last two years of their high school experience, he realized the truth about his feelings for his friend. He didn't like Hanna. No, he **LOVED** Hanna…more accurately, he was **IN LOVE** with her. But that faint smile on her face after he said that one word just made him feel like the nerd in those cliched high-school movies who always fell for the girl who was clearly out of his league.

"Thank you," she managed to tell him and though she finally understood her close friend's feelings for the first time since they were in high-school years ago, she couldn't bring herself to tell him what she really wanted to tell him. "I never doubted that you were-"

"I know," Lucas told her, realizing that all she would ever see is that lonely, nerd from high-school that she felt obligated to be friends with. "I know."

He gave his own faint smile to his close friend before he turned away and started to exit his own condo…the condo that he owned YET allowed her, her friends, and even her boyfriend to stay in while he's away on business. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew her friends didn't think of the gesture as sweet, but found it suspicious.

Hanna watched him walk away, a string of pain and hurt on her face that he couldn't see. She waited for something to happen… **ANYTHING** to happen. She expected him to turn around and at least tell her he wanted to stay the night to talk some more over their shared favorite ice cream, Chocolate Malted Crunch. She expected that maybe he wanted another sip of the expensive Cognac he bought for the condo that she poured for him and he thanked HER for…but as he got further away from the door, reality set in hard. Neither scenarios would happen. NOTHING happened. So she tore her eyes away from the door and slowly shut it as she realized that it was likely the last time she would see him for awhile.

She made her way to the couch and plopped on it like a tired little girl that just got home from school. She eyed the shot glass that Lucas drank out of and it reminded her of how drunk he got one night when they were in high-school. The moment that still played in her head whenever they saw each other…the moment he confessed his feelings for her and admitted that he destroyed her best-friend's memorial back when they thought she was dead. But despite how shocked she was that he was the one who did it, she didn't feel angry at him. She didn't feel one bit of anger…because deep down, she understood why he did it.

It's no secret Alison was a bitch to everyone, especially to those who she saw as "weak" and "innocent", including Hanna herself. Maybe it was that understanding that made Hanna want to be friends with him. She grew to like hanging with the "geek" from the yearbook club, but that was the past. Now, she **LOVED** hanging with Lucas…not just because he can make her laugh at the lamest jokes about Star Wars or because they share a love for coconut water or the fact that they can spend hours talking about each other's accomplishments since graduating without getting bored for even a second. She just **LOVED** him for him, but she never once got the chance to say it. She was always in a relationship, whether it was her engagement to Jordon or her wishy-washy relationship with Caleb. But a question always lingered on her brain since the first time he confessed his feelings for her.

 _Could we ever be together?_

 **Am I the only who felt the writers were leading us to believe Lucas and Hanna would finally get together? After years of her friend-zoning him, I really thought she would finally give him a chance, especially when she broke up with Jordan and told Caleb she wanted to still be friends. And even though Haleb got back together anyways, we still got that emotional scene between Lucas and Hanna in 7x16 after the Liars confronted him. So I decided to give them the proper treatment and hopefully satisfy the fans that either wanted the two endgame or at least see how their relationship would play out.**


End file.
